Our Love Song
by deina-kun
Summary: When Mimi finds Yamato lying in the snow before Christmas, she asks him to help her get her boyfriend back by playing in her band. He decides to help, but not just out of kindness.. What are his intentions and what's his real interest in Mimi?
1. Movement I

**Our Love Song** （私たちの恋歌）  
by Ahiko aka sakuramimato 

Disclaimer: Characters are Akiyoshi Hongo's creation.

Full Summary: When a guitarist fell from the roof of Odaiba High School just before Christmas, Tachikawa Mimi almost thought he was an angel falling from heaven, but she couldn't have been more wrong about this domineering and rude jerk. Despite his faults, he agrees to help Mimi win her boyfriend back at a music competition, but he's not doing it out of the goodness of his heart... Who is this nameless bum, and what's his real interest in Mimi?

For **Non-Mimato Fans**: This is not a flame for any non-Mimato fans. This fanfic was written for the open-minded acceptance of my interest in the Mimato coupling and in no way do I intend to bash on the other couplings consisting of the two paired with other characters. Thank you for your understanding and consideration. (10/03/2005)

* * *

_Three days before Christmas arrives_

_Pure white snow spreading like wings_

_I thought that a fallen angel had come_

* * *

**Movement I**

"Oh, no!" a honey blonde-haired girl gasped as she stopped in her tracks with her eyes wide open and mouth agape. "Are you okay?"

'Why did someone fall from the roof of my high school?' she began panicking as her eyes trailed from the disheveled figure sprawled on the snow before her and a visible section of her high school's roof where he'd fallen from. An object that he held, seeming as if he tried to break its fall, caught her eye... 'Guitar?'

"Uh..." her panic halted as the fallen figure gasped a breath of life.

'Is this person a guitarist...?' she asked herself as she began dazing into wonder, but a nudge at her feet snapped her back to reality.

"Huh..." she looked down to see that the guy that had fallen was looking hungrily up at her. "Hungry..."

* * *

'What... What on earth am I doing?'

Not wanting to leave him out in the snow, the two ended up at her apartment. She'd watched him a few minutes since they'd gone to her house and she noticed that aside from all of the onigiri (rice balls) and bananas he'd consumed, no refreshments were to be found. "Want some tea?"

The tea was ready the time she asked and she'd set it on the table in his reach. She took her seat at the table and looked down at the light food she'd prepared and began to daze again, hesitant of her judgment. 'Father and the rest are on vacation.'

"I am Tachikawa Mimi, a student of that high school. You are? What's your name? Age?" her face gave off a faint glow as she went from her sudden silence to cheery openness. The guy she'd taken him looked at her closely, noticing the change.

"Could you by any chance be in a band?"

Those words that escaped had caught him off guard. His gaze constricted and he lowered his head to hide the shock in his eyes under his messy blonde hair. 'Letting a male stranger in to her house...'

'Even if you can be taught, you can't complain.' he inched forward to her, making close contact between their faces. Mimi stood paralyzed at his forwardness as he moved his hand underneath her right eye, brushing off something from her face. Her heart raced at the gesture and the distance between them was so close that she had nowhere else too move her glance from him other than the pools of deep blue that stared deeply at her. He pulled his hand away slowly and gave her a soft smile, his eyes removed of the shock she'd caused earlier and her cheeks turned a deep red at the strangeness of his actions.

"Fussy." he blurted out as he pulled himself away from her.

'So rude?' she froze, paralyzed as if she'd been shot in the heart with an arrow and was frozen before falling to the floor.

The mysterious guy leaned back in his chair, arms lax behind his head, with an amused grin on his lips. "I was going to Tokyo but I ran out of money. I was tired the entire time I was there."

"WRONG IMAGE!" Mimi freaked as she took a couple of steps away from the table and pointed an accusative finger at him.

"You were the one who misunderstood me." he looked at her with a flat expression.

"Call me whatever name you like." His gaze turned toward her, his eyes cold and unconcerned. "No need for too much conversation. Though I thank you for helping me."

'To think that his face looks as beautiful as an angel.' she grunted as the change in his attitude had shattered the ephemeral image she had of him.

Her lips began to quiver. "Then..."

"Yama-kun..." his eyes contracted at her words.

"I'll call you Yama-kun." (A/N: yama やま・山, is Japanese for mountain.)

He looked at her with a weak grin, questioning her sanity. "What is that? It's strange."

"It fits, right? I had a dear childhood friend of mine that you remind me of." he stared at her once more as her ramblings brought his mind to wander.

A glint of determination flashed in her eyes. "And then, Yama-kun..."

Out of nowhere, she appeared only a few inches from his face, her hands clasped together. "Would you form a group with me?"

A significant light of determination glowed in her eyes as 'Yama-kun' could do nothing but look into them. A slight smile was barely visible on his face, but she'd turned away before noticing.

"The high school that you fell from is having a Christmas event." she looked away with softened eyes as she quickly scribbled something onto a piece of white paper and raised it up for him to see. "The first prize is a dinner ticket for two on board a luxurious cruise."

"Hmph! Why do you want that so badly? No matter how good it looks." he turned away fully resenting the idea. "And the picture's horrible."

Laying down the silly drawing on the table, she paced a few seconds until her face lit up in embarrassment. "Mikku-chan... That's my boyfriend's nickname... Michael... I want to make up with him. We broke up all of a sudden without any reasons. And then..." her voice trailed off and her head dropped with it. Images of Michael flooded back to her, his pale eyes tearing away at her as she drew images of him vividly in her mind. (A/N: Michael would be pronounced maikkeru マイッケル in Japanese, so Mimi's calling Michael by a pet name she made for him.)

_If you win the first prize in the event. You can return._

She bit her lip and turned her gaze away, trying to hide the tears forcing themselves out of the corners of her eyes. His words pulling at her emotions.

Turning her face at Yama-chan again, she had her arm covering her eyes as she rubbed the tears from them. She laughed weakly, trying hard to keep her voice from cracking. "I really want to win the first prize. You are a guitarist, right? I love to sing. I want to try to be the vocalist."

"Just this once." Mimi stood before Yama-chan and clasped her hands above her head pleadingly. Her face was red and slightly tear-stained from rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of the sweater of her school uniform and her hair had been misplaced from her anxiety. "Please, form a group with me!"

He turned his head away from her pathetic figure and stared at her with a condescending gaze. "No way!"

"Why?" Mimi shrieked at his flat response.

Looking away, he reasoned with a sarcastic tone. "Helping a girl who already has a man she loves is not fun."

"But then..." he smiled mischievously and took each of her hands into one of his own and let his weight fall onto her until he lay on top of her, his hands holding both of her hands above her head as she stared in confused, motionless under his grasp. "But if you let me do it once, I can think about it."

He pulled at the tie around her neck and made pulls at her shirt of her uniform, quickly unbuttoning it. "Did you think you've just let in a normal male stranger into your house?" he asked her as his left hand moved from containing her wrist to slow creeping its way up her right thigh underneath the skirt of her uniform.

"What..." Mimi's eyes grew small as she found herself unable to resist him and her thoughts began to collide. He moved his hand back up to her chest and loosened her tie even more, beginning to grope her breast. Dropping his head below hers, he planted his lips violently.

'No... NO Way!' the voice inside her head screamed at her, unable to take the tension anymore. Releasing herself from her shock, she violently pushed him from her body, trying to keep her sanity intact and the impurities he was forcing onto her away. "Wait a minute!"

"What...?" he sat up after he'd been forcefully rejected.

"NO..." tears streamed down her face after she'd put enough distance between her and her visitor, backing herself up to a wall. She looked at him in confusion, questioning her trust for him.

"Just kidding, still throbbing?" he smiled playfully at her giving her a playful wave to play with her thoughts. He gave his mouth a quick brush with his hand on the edges and gave his full attention to her, awaiting her next reaction. "Heh."

At his words, Mimi's arms held her up as she sat on the floor, slumping forward in humiliation. 'Too much, I could die young!'

"Fine. I'll join your group." he gave her a slight smile off the corner of his lips as he plopped onto the couch in a cool manner. "So I won't be alone on Christmas Day."

"Really?" Mimi smiled brightly and clapped her hands together in joy at the sound of his approval.

Before the both of them had noticed, she'd quickly run up to him and forced an overjoyed hugged onto him, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you!"

"..." Yama-chan stared forward without a reply.

Realizing what she'd done, she pushed him away and hid behind the corner of a wall, peeking over just to meet his eyes and scoffed, "Pervert."

His gaze dropped. "What? You hugged me on your own."

After a short moment of hesitation, she slowly pushed herself to confront him again. "How long have you played guitar, Yama-kun?"

"Ah yes, yes..." he put his hand to his mouth and yawned, remembering that he was expecting her to ask him about that.

"I'm not a guitarist."

'Huh?' Mimi's hope sank and her clasped hands quickly fell to her sides.

"I just packed this guitar from home." he looked blankly at her as he held it in his hands to show.

She felt herself being hit with the final blow and collapsed to the floor. 'Whaaat!'

"But... just leave it to me, I'll make us win the first prize."

She looked at him in disbelief as she was bringing herself up from the floor. 'Eh...'

"After that..." he smiled mischievously. "First payment... Thank you so much." he looked at the collar of her uniform, with a greater satisfaction in his eyes. "Please give me the remainder again." he pointed to the left side of his neck with a sly smile.

'Don't kid me!' Realizing what he was getting at in the conversation, she slowly brought her hand up to her neck where he was motioned to on his own neck and felt it slightly moist. She quickly covered her hand over the spot he'd motioned to and her mind exploded in embarrassment and rage as her face burned red, imagining the kiss mark he'd left on her neck that his sinister eyes grew even more satisfied with as she panicked.

_Mikku-chan, protect me!_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** It's short, but this is really 1 of 3 parts in a one shot. I decided that it was kind of long to make this whole story into a one shot and would be a little cumbersome. Two more parts left to this Love Song. Keep in touch, R&R if you liked!

10/03/2005 - I edited and made changes to some parts. The "love scene" was fixed, so hopefully it makes more sense, hehe. If you see boxes scattered around the text, they're Japanese characters that your computer probably doesn't have the language pack to view them. No worries, it doesn't affect the story in any way. ―.阿彦


	2. Movement II

**Our Love Song** （私たちの恋歌）  
by Ahiko aka sakuramimato 

Disclaimer: Characters are Akiyoshi Hongo's.

* * *

_I don't know what will happen later but..._

* * *

**Movement II**

'What on Earth?' Mimi's eyes narrowed as she heard the sound of a guitar playing from downstairs. She followed the music downstairs and noticed that Yama-chan was around the corner, sitting on the couch in the living room with the guitar in his hands. 'He's quite good with it.'

'He said that he wasn't a guitarist, but he could at least play some music. Lucky!' she envied his talent as she continued to listen, trying to take in all of the melodies he was randomly strumming.

"Hey! Do you want to try to vocal together?" he asked, resting his fingers on the guitar strings to stop them from vibrating the last chord he'd played. He noticed her hiding and wondered what kind of talent he'd have to deal with. Mimi's hair stood on end and after regaining her composure, she peeked over the corner of the wall and gave a forced smile as her face turned red. She gave a nod and walked in front of him and waited for him to strum a few bars.

'Maybe, with this we can win...?' she thought to herself as she took a breath.

"..." Yama-chan let a chord ring out after she'd finished singing and left her in silence for a moment. 'She's not all too bad... a little high, though.'

He rejected his observation and plastered a sinister grin on his face even though he was well satisfied with her performance. "Bad. You won't make it."

Mimi felt faint and dropped to floor, supporting herself up with her arms and felt the color flushing from her face. 'We can't...'

She slumped forward and closed her eyes, trying to block out Yama-chan's biting words. 'There was one time I made Mikku-chan laugh out loud.'

_"But I want to be the vocalist..." she said, her face growing red after finishing the song; the karaoke microphone in her hands._

_Michael slouched back into the cushion booth in the karaoke booth trying to restrain himself. "Hahahahaha Stop it."_

"Do you really think you can win like that...?" Yama-chan asked her, pulling her back to reality, as he stared at her from behind with cold, emotionless eyes.

Mimi turned around to face him and fought back at his words, trying her best to hold back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. She put a finger out to him. "I do think so!"

Yama-chan's eyes grew wide at her proclamation and he turned his head away from her to hide his shock. Mimi grinned and pulled her arms down to her sides with her hands closed to a tight fist in front of her chest like a karate student preparing to spar, a glint of determination was visible in her eyes. "Because I'll definitely make up with him. Mikku-chan is also waiting for me, I believe so."

"You..." Yama-chan turned his head and made contact with her eyes for a brief second, giving her a cold gaze and quickly averted his eyes, returning his attention to taking the guitar strap off from around him. "...are hurting yourself."

Mimi's eyes grew wide at his words and the cold glare he'd given her seared into her mind.

"Love is blind, eh. Believe it or not, you're an idiot." he continued, the guitar strap now off, and he slowly made his way up from the couch.

"Take all things into consideration, and look at the people like they have the intention to hurt you."

"That is why..." he set the guitar standing with the support of the couch. He grabbed the heart-stricken Mimi from behind and, in a fluid motion, slipped his hand up underneath her sweater as he held her other hand in his wrist to keep her from resisting. "Let's practice breathing in from the diaphragm together. Try seeing if I have the intention to hurt you, yeah?"

He forced a kiss onto her cheek as he groped her breast in his hand, trying to make his way underneath her bra. She shrieked and tried struggling free from his grasp after slowly realizing that he was trying to take advantage of her but found that it was useless; his grasp on her was too strong, and with him behind her, he pretty much held her captive under his broad, powerful frame. She was beginning to shudder under his hold on her as his mischievous hand enjoyed the contact with her chest. "Nooooo---o!"

Mimi was panicking and tried any way she could to break free of his grasp. While Yama-chan was trying to sneak a kiss onto her lips, a sharp crack beneath them caught their attention and the struggle halted.

Noticing a difference in elevation between her feet, Mimi moved her foot to the side. "Ah----"

A guitar pick that Yama-kun had used with his guitar was broken at the end with parts of the break chipped off in between.

Mimi bit her lip and tried forcing tears back as she subconsciously took a step back, forgetting that Yama-kun had been taking advantage of her, and panicked at the broken property (his hand still rested on her chest). "Oh no! I did it."

* * *

'The intention to hurt me?' Mimi repeated what Yama-kun told her earlier on as they were walking through the busy intersections of the urban Odaiba District.

'It's not like that, right...?' she asked herself, glancing behind her to find Yama-kun closely walking by her side.

After Mimi had panicked over breaking Yama-kun's guitar pick, he gave in to her apologies and agreed to let her buy him a new one even though he'd refused to let her buy him a new one many times. The city was flooded with people doing last-minute Christmas shopping and decorated with Christmas decor in every window shop including the television broadcasts on the large TV screens off of the sides of some company buildings.

"All your fault, Yama-kun." Mimi said. She was reading the package she'd bought with the guitar pick she owed Yama-kun, wondering why it had cost so much.

"Yeah, yeah." Yama-kun replied, not seeming to care.

"Mimi!"

Mimi turned her head to the crosswalk before them and noticed two of her classmates motioning for her to hurry to them. "Hikari, Miyako!"

"Yo!" a purple-haired girl said, giving her a wave. Her eyes shifted from Mimi to the mysterious guy that was closely following her and her mind raced to conclusions. A wide perverted smile spread across her face as she leaned a little forward to get her head down to Mimi's eye level. "Wha-a-aat? A new boyfriend? Isn't he cool?"

"N...No..." Mimi replied giving Miyako a weak smile at the ridiculous remark.

"Cheh." Yama-kun scoffed at the assumption and turned away.

"It's right of you to break up with Michael-san!" Miyako continued, giving her a thumbs-up. "No matter how popular a band is, if the female lead is bad, it's nothing but mere playing."

"Tha... That is..." Mimi's eyes grew and began to fill with worry as Miyako continued on. "Erh..."

"Great, isn't it? To have slept with someone once. You can boast it. Other than that..." hearing those words, Mimi's face blushed deeply and she could do nothing but to lower her head to keep the others from seeing her embarrassment.

"You, what's your name?" Miyako asked, changing her attention from Mimi to Yama-kun. A wide grin spread across her face. "Want to play with us?"

Yama-kun turned his head slightly and only responded with an even darker look in his eyes than when he talked to Mimi about her childish fantasies.

"If you..." Miyako continued, inching herself closer to Yama-kun. Mimi couldn't take the humiliation and was pushed aside by a rude pedestrian who wanted to cross the street. The light had turned green and Mimi only took the shove as a chance to escape and began to cross the intersection.

"Mimi!" a voice yelled out to her and she felt herself being forced back. She lifted her hand near her and noticed that someone was holding her by the wrist. Looking back, she met eyes with the sharp blue eyes that burned into her fears; those brilliant blue eyes. Yama-kun stepped away from the obnoxious girls and pulled himself towards Mimi, rest his hands on the sides of her face and inched his face to Mimi's until their lips touched. Motion between the two seemed to stop and only the passion and strength Yama-kun placed onto Mimi's lips filtered all of the noise around them; something inside Mimi had died up to this point. Miyako and Hikari stood in shock at the end of the sidewalk as they witnessed the scene right before their eyes.

"That's what's going on." Yama-kun stated after he broke his kiss from the shocked Mimi and pulled her close to him, slowly tracing his finger along Mimi's lower lip. He stared at the girls stranded on the sidewalk with his cold, stoic eyes. "Sorry, sisters..."

"Wha... what was that?" Miyako asked, dumbfounded at what she had witnessed.

Hikari shivered. "Such violence."

Miyako watched as Yama-kun pulled Mimi past the honking horns and the red light of their crosswalk signal. "But I feel like I've seen that guy somewhere before."

After feeling as if he'd pulled Mimi far enough from the two annoying girls to safety, he stopped and turned to Mimi, giving her a weak grin. "Sorry, all of a sudden. But hey, it was just a kiss..."

He let go of Mimi's hand, and it lifelessly dropped to her side. Seconds later, the weak smile he'd given her in apology was met with a blow and a sting from Mimi's slap. He stepped away from her and tended to where she hit him. "Wha..."

After brushing the pain from her slap, he turned to her and froze as his eyes widened. "What are you crying for?"

Tears streamed down Mimi's face and she stared blankly forward, the scene at the intersection replaying constantly in her mind. "First kiss..." (A/N: In Japan, it's very uncommon to see people kissing in public and is even looked down upon by the older generations. First kisses are also significant... characters usually reserve their first kiss for someone very important to them)

Her voice was barely audible, taking Yama-kun a while to decipher what she'd said. He stood silent after making a realization, having trouble thinking of how to respond. "Don't tell me you are... a virgin...?"

Mimi jerked her head to the side at hearing that word, trying to hide the deeply embarrassed expression on her face and rubbed forcefully at her lips with the back of her hand.

"And you let a male stranger into your house?" Yama-kun asked, his eyes growing wide at his recollection. He smiled mischievously and gave her an odd look. "That is a surprise!"

"I had those experiences before! But I escaped because of shock..." Mimi replied after recalling all of the times she'd been cornered at school and guys had forced themselves onto her but she resisted and ran away. She turned to Yama-kun. "Laugh if you want! No matter what, I am a virgin. And my singing is bad."

The playful look in Yama-kun's eyes vanished and grew serious after she'd confessed. He stepped toward her and took her wrists into his hands. Mimi thought he was going to do perverted things to her again and began struggling free from him. "No, don't touch me!"

Finding no amusement from her resistance this time, he let go of her wrists and quickly wrapped his arms behind her, pulling her close to him. His voice took on a different tone, "Ah, enough. It's noisy."

"Is this okay then?" he rested his head onto hers. His voice seemed to have a touch of hurt and regret as Mimi listened, unyielding to his embrace.

"I never thought you would cry because of that kiss. Sorry, and..." he gently tightened his embrace slightly. "Actually..."

"I like your songs." hearing this, Mimi felt a sharp pain in her heart and gasped, unconsciously taking a quick inhale to soothe the pain. She closed her hands onto his shirt, clutching at it in her fists as she buried her face into them. Tears began forcing themselves as he continued, "Even though I said it was bad..."

"It's pure." Mimi gave a slight whimper and gave in, no longer able to fight back the tears Yama-kun's words were pulling out of her. Yama-kun embraced her tighter, trying to remove some of the pain from her suffering.

'Not even Mikku-chan had said that to me before.'

* * *

'What kind of person is this Yama-kun?'

"What do you think of the name 'Hei' as our band name? It will bring people together." Mimi asked Yama-kun as they were sitting in her living room, rehearsing a vocal together. (A/N: This is a pun on words. _hei _へい・兵 literally means "get together," but can also be used phonetically as _hei_ ヘイ, which is the English equivalent of "Hey!")

"What is that? Sounds weird..." Yama-kun furrowed his brow at her suggestion and gave a slight chuckle.

Mimi smiled and lay down on the floor in front of where he sat with his guitar; she rested her hands behind her head to cushion it like a pillow. "Fine then."

"You know, I chased after Mikku-chan's band all the time." she randomly stated as Yama-kun continued playing some soft tunes. "On the day I met Yama-kun I was also waiting for Mikku-chan outside Odaiba High. Ehehe."

She gave him an embarrassed smile, and his playing grew a little louder, in an attempt to flood her words out. "After I've gone back from chasing though..."

"For one year, we've been attached, all lovey dovey, the taste of true love... Even though everyone said bad things about Mikku-chan. We ate lunch together, he taught me guitar, we were very happy."

_I love you._

"That was Michael-chan..." Mimi finished, letting out a sigh and blinked as she stared at the ceiling.

Yama-kun dropped his head and stopped playing, his gaze staring as if out to nowhere. "I want to believe that..."

"Heh! No way..." he quickly responded with a smirk.

Mimi furrowed her brow. "Nyeh."

"But..." he picked up his guitar and rested his fingers on the strings, lightly picking at them, but keeping from playing too loudly. "If I were you, I would just escape."

"Whatever happens... I wish that Mimi would stay the way she is." Mimi turned her head to him, confusion in her eyes. 'Yama-kun...'

* * *

'Who is Yama-kun actually...?' the thought had been bothering Mimi throughout the rest of the day and she wasn't able to sleep because of it. 'I want to know more.'

Her apartment was pitch black, but she found herself in the living room, looming over the couch where Yama-kun lay snoring lightly in a deep sleep. 'Mimi! This is not good, stop it.' her thoughts fought with her actions as she had begun to reach her hand out to Yama-kun's unconscious body.

'But, I can't bear it!' she restrained herself and stepped closer to him, observing his seemingly angelic face with his misplaced hair. She brushed a strand of his hair from his face and stepped back to smile at how innocent and gentle he looked while he slept. As she took that step back, she felt her foot hit something and found out that it was his jacket. Glancing back at Yama-kun to see if she had awoken him, he was still sleeping soundly. She quietly knelt to the floor next to the couch and took the jacket in her hands, rummaging through it until her fingers caught some thin hard plastic.

'Driver's license...?' she wondered as she pulled it closer to her face, trying to decipher the characters written on it. Her eyes widened. 'Yamato?'

'They call him Yamato, huh...' Mimi wondered, moving her gaze from the license to Yamato's sleeping face, comparing the two. 'Age 17. One year older than me.'

"What a coincidence..." she muttered softly. 'Is this really the Ishida Yamato I knew from so long ago?'

'I wonder what Yama-kun does...?' she continued to question his identity, turning the license around in her hands to look at all sides. 'There's no way to tell from this.'

She glanced at the guitar propped up against the couch. 'Probably something with music, but...?'

"Ugh..." Yamato grunted and Mimi's eyes widened at the break in the silence. Yamato rolled over in sleep, facing her and subconsciously grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to him and hugging her in his sleep.

'Ah...' Mimi moved to his unconscious movements making sure not to wake him from his sleep, still kneeling on the floor as he held her in his arms over the edge of the couch. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and rested his head next to hers, inhaling the scent of her cleaned hair.

"Eek..." her face flared up in embarrassment at his forward actions even while sleeping. "Yama-kun, you sleepy head..."

"Sora..."

'Eh... Sora?' her ear had been right next to his mouth as he let that name out with a sigh. She clasped her hands together to her chest and felt something stir deep inside her as her eyes glazed while she glanced over Yamato sleeping beside her. His light breathing broke through the silence and she felt even more uncomfortable with him holding her in his sleep even more than she ever had before.

'A girl...?'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe. >:) The next update is the finale. It'll be up around October 16. Stay tuned! ―.阿彦


End file.
